


How to become A BEAST

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 无CP，凯尔莫罕片段
Kudos: 6





	How to become A BEAST

维瑟米尔想，这件事情本就是情理之中，但的确是他的意料之外。他从未想过会有猎魔人分化成欧米伽，但如果有人如此不幸，那那个人也只可能是杰洛特了。

孩子们一般从十三岁开始陆续觉醒第二性。首当其冲是艾斯凯尔，他是个阿尔法，当然。他的骨架天生壮实宽厚，信息素的味道也如其人一般，是浓重的木头味。并非凛冽清新的新鲜树木，而是已经被砍断之后送进壁炉燃烧时发出的那种味道。这种味道天生带有热度，和他走得最近的杰洛特会说：“艾斯凯尔总是暖的。”然后是卡米希尔，他和林恩在一个阳光明媚的午后几乎一齐觉醒成两个阿尔法，横冲直撞的信息素让两个孩子差点在训练场上打起来——以命相搏的那种，显然他们都把凯尔莫罕当成了自己的领地。匆忙赶来的维瑟米尔拎着他们的领子把他们关在了地下室。然后是更多的人，没有人怀疑猎魔人会觉醒成阿尔法以外的性别，毕竟似乎只有阿尔法过分强悍的体质才能承受住那一道道折磨，最终蜕变成一名没有感情的猎魔人。

而杰洛特，他除了白色的头发似乎和其他人没有什么不同。他仍和分化后的艾斯凯尔共处一室，事后维瑟米尔曾为自己的疏忽懊恼了几分钟，他早就应该让他们分开，如果不是总和一个觉醒的阿尔法同进同出， 杰洛特的觉醒或许不会那么来势汹汹——事发前几天就有所预兆，他以为那股肉桂的香气是从厨房传出来的，那时杰洛特和几个孩子正从厨房出来，一人拿着一个鲜甜、红艳的苹果。“帕索利炖了两锅鹿肉做晚餐。”艾斯凯尔把手里的苹果塞给杰洛特，独自跑到维瑟米尔身边来。“我们正想着去找您。”

维瑟米尔点点头，他看着杰洛特吃光自己的苹果，接着吃艾斯凯尔的那个，那张年轻的脸因为缺少表情显出超乎他原本年级的冷淡——世人传言猎魔人因变异失去了感情，实际情况却并非这一句话简单可以概括的，多次变异的确让猎魔人失去了某些感知能力，但维瑟米尔一直明白，或许让猎魔人都像个无情无义的冷酷杀手，还有其他原因——那即是他们儿时的遭遇，和他们未来的际遇。大概没什么人能在经历了这些烂事之后还能活得像个骑士。

杰洛特似乎察觉到了维瑟米尔的目光，向维瑟米尔看了过来，对他点头示意。十五岁正是少年身体抽长的时候，脸颊还在从圆润向锋利的成年人线条过度，维瑟米尔之前一直没怎么注意这件事，但现在只剩下杰洛特，和另几个不够年龄的孩子没有分化了。在刚刚那个瞬间，杰洛特抬起头看向他，眼中带着少年人特有的执拗，又被其他什么压了下来，维瑟米尔突然发现，杰洛特比他想的还要像他的母亲——薇森娜，那位强大的女性德鲁伊，本应失去生育能力的术士，一位欧米伽。维瑟米尔和薇森娜不过几面之缘，但也算得上朋友。除了那些穷苦又走投无路的人，什么样的人会把自己的孩子送来当猎魔人呢？维瑟米尔没机会，也不会再问薇森娜为什么，他只是想到杰洛特刚才的眼神和他的母亲一模一样，杰洛特本就继承了母亲的魔法天赋——他学习法印的速度比每一个人都要快上几倍——如今杰洛特已经过了一般阿尔法分化的年纪，如果在今年之内他还没有……维瑟米尔在心中叹了口气，打发那俩人离开。如果真是这样，那明天春天他恐怕要拜托帕索利多接些合约了，因为他们需要大量、且有效的抑制剂。

他在晚餐过后注意到杰洛特吃了不止两个苹果，正常配比是一个人三天一个，而杰洛特现在手里又出现一个，口袋里还揣着另一个。维瑟米尔想了一下，走近他问：“为什么你有这么多苹果？”

杰洛特条件反射般把手里的苹果藏在了身后，他抿了抿嘴唇，反问道：“不可以吗？”

“你是从别人那抢来的吗？”维瑟米尔抱着手臂，“只要不发生暴力冲突，不留下长久的麻烦，可以。”

杰洛特撇撇嘴，“没有，是他们给我的。”

维瑟米尔大概知道一些情况，杰洛特总是能从其他人那贪到些小便宜，比如艾斯凯尔一直会挑布料相对算好的衬衫留给她——即使都是一堆粗麻布随便缝出来的衣服。他还总能从连维瑟米尔都不知道的角落里掏出各种瓶瓶罐罐，断掉的耙子，和一些动物皮毛，然后用这些小物件和人们做各种交换。他从不试着讨好谁，对任何人都一副绝佳的猎魔人冷淡，但因为综上的原因，还从不找麻烦，所以人缘一直算得上不错。维瑟米尔猜测可能也因为其他人都打不过他，他是近百年来他教过最有天赋的学生。不过毋庸置疑，几个苹果，在夏天的凯尔莫罕算不上稀缺物品，所以应该是他多心了。

以防万一，维瑟米尔叫来了其他人询问此事，所有人都说没有冲突和争抢，杰洛特答应了他们私下里可以陪练剑术——杰洛特已经很久都不和他们练剑了，他一般不是打木桩，就是在老一辈猎魔人手下学习。明年十七岁的猎魔人们就要离开凯尔莫罕了，他们没人敢抱着侥幸的心理。那些苹果只是些微小的贿赂，他们都是自愿的。维瑟米尔稍感欣慰，想着的确应该把更多的训练提上日程。

之后的几天，肉桂味渐渐更加浓烈了，夹在帕索利飘香的炖肉之间，还有些苹果的味道，让他想起路过诺维格瑞装潢华丽的酒馆时，从里面传出苹果馅饼的甜腻香气。维瑟米尔想起自己几年前偶然存下来的抑制剂还在，祈祷还没有变质，或许该从地窖里拿出来了。

感谢梅里泰利，多年的危险生活让他学会了未雨绸缪，就算当时的实际情况并没有他所设想的那么糟糕。他一如往常放任学徒们在晚饭后聚集在训练场上自己练习，和帕索利趁着夜色外出打猎，等他赶回来的时候，虽然场面已经被控制住了，但是——之后的一切都是来自艾斯凯尔的转述——本来只是有些扰人的肉桂味突然像扔出去的焚风一样爆炸开来，迷住了所有人的眼睛。“难怪总有人说阿尔法是披着人皮的野兽。”艾斯凯尔在此处说道，毫不介意自己也是个阿尔法这件事。新鲜分化的欧米伽是这帮年轻气盛的阿尔法最天然的猎物，用占有他来证明自己的能力是阿尔法的本能。“可那是杰洛特。”艾斯凯尔说，他撇过头去，好像不敢直视维瑟米尔，“他用一把木剑打倒了所有阿尔法——六个，包括我在内。”艾斯凯尔说完不甘心地咬着下嘴唇，看起来羞愤难当。

实际上这正是维瑟米尔赶到时看到的画面。一旁还没分化的孩子都吓坏了。而卡米希尔被一个亚登困在稍远的地方，净化魔法让他清醒了些，心有余悸地被定在那里；林恩已经倒在地上不省人事，无法忽略他额头的红印，看来他得到了一记凶狠地头槌。其他人也被揍得七扭八歪，只有艾斯凯尔，他被杰洛特用膝盖顶住脖颈，木剑直直地插在他脑袋右侧的泥土里，鼻子留出来的血在脸上糊作一团，看起来已经完全输了。而杰洛特——他在察觉到维瑟米尔的第一时间拔起木剑，给了艾斯凯尔一记亚克西，然后踉跄着站起身体，对着维瑟米尔呲着尖牙——像一只狼那样。

他们对峙了十秒，或者更多。维瑟米尔谨慎地收敛着自己的气味，一步一步试着接近狂暴的欧米伽，而杰洛特只是看更加凶恶地对他龇牙，举起木剑指着他。

“杰洛特。”维瑟米尔试着喊道。杰洛特持剑的手抖了一下，紧皱的眉头似乎有微微放松。

“杰洛特！”维瑟米尔提高声音，再次喊道。他看见杰洛特的身体晃了晃，表情逐渐舒展开，慢慢地满脸都是不敢置信。木剑从他手中掉落，维瑟米尔几步冲了过去，接住了杰洛特软倒的身体。杰洛特昏过去了，维瑟米尔注意到，呼吸还算平稳，看起来和那几个阿尔法比起来，问题不大。维瑟米尔想了想，把手伸向杰洛特的后颈，那里藏着欧米伽可以被标记的腺体。他撩开杰洛特柔软的白发，仔细地看了几秒，然后松了一口气。很好，那里什么干干净净，什么痕迹都没有——看来杰洛特不会被某个未来堪忧的猎魔人崽子束缚，再时刻担心着失去自己的伴侣。最重要的是，他还没有见过外面的世界，一切不应该从凯尔莫罕开始。

有着维瑟米尔的压制，以及主角的昏迷，其他人陆续清醒过来。艾斯凯尔艰难地站起身，满脸的惊魂未定，他随意抹了一把脸上的血迹，不敢凑得太近，只是隔着一段距离问维瑟米尔：“杰洛特怎么样？”

维瑟米尔哼了一声，没好气地说：“他没事，管好你们自己。”

他背着杰洛特回塔楼的路上遇到了帕索利，“竟然真的发生了这种事情。”他惊讶地嘟哝着，然后拿着取到的抑制剂跟在维瑟米尔身后，“你准备怎么办？”他问。

“我们什么都做不了，除了给他一个单独的房间。”维瑟米尔说，“他明年就可以离开凯尔莫罕，之后那就是他自己的事情了。”

帕索利耸了耸肩，看着维瑟米尔把杰洛特放在床上，顺手把抑制剂放在了他的床头。维瑟米尔说得没错，他们是什么都帮不了他，这已经是他们尽最大可能的关心了。

“可怜的欧米伽。”帕索利摇着头说，“你在他接受青草试炼之前想过这种可能吗？你不是认识他的母亲？”

维瑟米尔抬眼看了看帕索利，“别因为他的第二性别小瞧他，他突变的次数比你我都要多。”

帕索利沉思了几秒，摸着自己下巴，“那或许以后我们该选可能会变成欧米伽的孩子带回来？也许这么多年我们都误会了，说不定欧米伽的体质更适应青草试炼呢。”

维瑟米尔狠狠地瞪了帕索利一眼，对方无趣地耸耸肩，离开了。

之后很长一段时间里，都没有人再提过这件事，大家对杰洛特的第二性别心照不宣，但从没有人因此给过他差别待遇。直到杰洛特离开凯尔莫罕的时候，他抽中了“利维亚”的那张签，给自己的马取名为“萝卜”，利维亚的杰洛特骑着萝卜即将走上猎魔人之路，维瑟米尔才想起来对他说：“你会成为一名强大的猎魔人，杰洛特。”杰洛特对他稍稍扬起嘴角，权当做维瑟米尔难得的体贴和安慰。维瑟米尔继续说：“你知道你和我们不一样的地方，你得活得比我们更加小心翼翼。人们会因为你的味道而看轻你，唾弃你，甚至是恨你。比对单单一个猎魔人更加的强烈。”

杰洛特抿了抿嘴唇，垂下了眼睛。

“所以别让那成为你的弱点，杰洛特。”维瑟米尔的声音苍老又缓慢，“成为一名强大的猎魔人的前提，是活下去。”

杰洛特张了张嘴，又闭上，又张了张嘴，最后只是说，“谢谢，再见。”然后他骑上了马，拉紧缰绳，对维瑟米尔微微颔首，转身离开了凯尔莫罕。

END


End file.
